Reunión
by bonnybon
Summary: Los sucesos del presente FanFics ocurren inmediatamente después del final de "Una tierra sin magia" capítulo 22 de la primara temporada, si no viste el capitulo por favor no sigas leyendo.


**REUNION**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Once Upon a Time y los personajes son propiedad de los chicos maravilla Kitsis&Horowitz y ABC

Los sucesos del presente FanFics ocurren inmediatamente después del final de "Una tierra sin magia" capítulo 22 de la primara temporada, si no viste el capítulo (¿que estas esperando para hacerlo?)no sigas leyendo.

Me encanto como termino la temporada y estoy ansiosa de lo que vendrá, principalmente como sera la primera vez que Emma y sus padres se encuentren.

* * *

- ¿Que fue eso? Pregunto Snow aun aferrada a Charming.

- No… no lo sé, quizás la maldición.

Repentinamente recordó y con ambas manos apretó fuertemente los brazos de su esposo.

-Emma, debemos encontrar a Emma. casi grito con urgencia.

- ¿Emma? ... ¿la Sheriff?

- Emma su voz se quebró por la emoción es nuestra Emma.

Charming abrió su boca pero las palabras se negaban a salir, de pronto todo encajaba.

-¿Nuestra Emma? - Pregunto esperanzado, la felicidad se notaba en su voz - ¿Entonces Henry…?

El rostro de Snow cambio bruscamente.

-Oh Henrry... - no pudo reprimir el llanto y enterró el rostro en el pecho del Príncipe.

- Snow ¿Qué pasa?...

Henry parecía no poder quedarse quieto haciendo más difícil la tarea de vestirle.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos, seguro que ya recuerdan… vamos de una vez decía sin dejar de moverse impaciente.

- Ok chico, ok, pero lo primero es lo primero, tienes que quedarte quieto para que pueda anudarte los zapatos.

- ¿Henry? - se escuchó desde la puerta de la sala - ¿Henry estas…?

Snow y Charming se encontraban parados sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

De un salto Henry bajo de la camilla y corrió a abrazar a la que siempre supo su abuela.

-¡Vinieron! - casi derriba a Snow - ¿ves que si existen en la vida finales felices?. Mama los traería, ella rompió la maldición, - dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

Snow devolvió el abrazo aun sin poder creerlo y beso la coronilla del chico.

-¿Me escuchaste? - dijo con un dejo de remordimiento, aun creía que al haberle dicho que la vida no tenía finales felices provoco que Henry perdiera la esperanza y dejara de luchar.

-Si, - atropellaba las palabras - escuche todo. Quería hablar y no podía, pero escuchaba lo que decían… tal como en el libro, como te paso a ti. Mam… Regina quiso envenenar a mi Mama con una tarta de manzanas, le dije que no comiera, que era un truco, pero no me creía - seguía hablando casi sin respirar - entonces me la comí yo, aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar, porque confiaba que ella me rescataría, y lo hizo - casi gritaba - lo hizo como hiciste tu - Miro a Charming - me salvo con un beso.

-Lo lograste, lograste romper la maldición, Emma no sabes cuánto… - Charming se interrumpió al sentir que su esposa apoyaba suavemente en su pecho el torso de su mano. Miro a Snow y noto como esta observaba fijamente a su hija con el rostro preocupado.

Emma aún estaba de espaldas. No se había movido, no había dicho una palabra, petrificada en el lugar, casi sin parpadear, casi sin respirar.

-¿Emma?

- Mary Margaret - respondió en con voz monótona.

Debió esforzarse para reconocer el nombre como propio, y cuando lo hizo una oleada de dolor le inundo. Dolor si por ser sinónimo de décadas de sufrimiento, pero dolor más grande porque hubiera deseado escuchar otro nombre saliendo de los labios de su hija.

-Emma... - se apresuró a decir el Principe, pero sintió como suave y a la vez firmemente la mano de su esposa le retenía.

Snow miraba el reflejo de Emma en el monitor médico. Le conocía, le conocía de una manera que tan solo ahora podía explicar y sabía que lo inexpresivo de su rostro solo ocultaba una gran conmoción interior. Lentamente se adelantó un poco.

-Emma, nosotros …

-Lo sé Mary Margaret, lo sé.

Nuevamente ese nombre, nuevamente la oleada de dolor y recuerdos, recuerdo de todo lo que le había sido arrebatado.

Emma había tratado de aplazar el momento, pero allí, a unos pocos pasos tras ella, estaba la única persona que en su vida llamo amiga y que ahora no sabía cómo llamar. Estaba consiente que su sueño más anhelado se había cumplido, pero algo demasiado doloroso se levantaba como barrera para aceptarlo.

- Los odie ¿sabes? - dijo finalmente sin moverse del lugar- Los odie con toda mi alma, - debía esforzarse para decir cada palabra- Al principio era como cualquier huérfano... - estiro la manta de la camilla, necesitaba la ilusión de tener el control sobre algo - Soñaba que un día vendrían a buscarme y me llevarían a una casa con jardín, donde celebrarían mi cumpleaños, y me peinarías toda las mañanas y pondrías un lazo rojo en mi cabello y me esperarías con leche y galletitas al salir de la escuela.-Apretó sus manos con frustración de años volviendo a desacomodar la manta- Pero cuando crecí, cuando supe que me habían encontrado tirada a la vera de un camino, abandonada peor que aun perro - su voz era dura, cortante- los odie con todas mis fuerzas. Te odie porque creí que ni siquiera te importaba si vivía o no, es más, pensé que me preferías muerta, digo... -dejo escapar una risa nerviosa- ¿quién puede dejar a un bebe recién nacido abandonada de esa manera y esperar que sobreviva?

Snow reprimió un quejido tapándose la boca con una mano. Al cerrar sus ojos una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

- Estaba furiosa, lo estuve por años - parecía que gritaba, aunque el tono de su voz era muy bajo- no podía entenderlo. A veces me consolaba pensado en un accidente o en cosas tan locas como que los secuestraron extraterrestres y cuando finalmente perdí toda esperanza y me convencí que nada de eso había pasado solo quedaba lugar para el odio y el desprecio.

-Pero ellos no...

-Ssiiifff ssiiffff

Charming callo a su nieto, sabía que Emma necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba derramar su corazón y dejar fluir todo su dolor. Retuvo con un brazo a Henry fuertemente contra su cuerpo, más para sentir que algo le detenía a él que para evitar que el chico interrumpiera a su madre. Había conquistado reinos, luchado con dragones, parado flechas con el pecho y perdido y encontrado el amor, pero sintió que estar allí parado, sin hacer nada, oyendo a su hija relatar toda la angustia que llevaba como peso en su alma era lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Pero sabía que era Snow y no él quien debía acercarse. Confiaba, deseaba, esperaba que el amor de madre pudiera bañar a Emma y de esa manera empezaría a sanar. Definitivamente esta batalla consigo mismo sería la más difícil que jamas libraría, pero resolvió que se mantendría allí parado, sosteniendo a su nieto, ahogando la angustia en su garganta y el deseo de correr y abrazar a su hija.

Emma había hecho una pausa para reponerse se dio media vuelta, pero desvió la mirada de la mujer que tenía adelante y la poso sobre el contenido de la mochila de su hijo a los pies de la camilla.

-Cuando toque este libro - dijo mientras lo acariciaba- pude verlos... no se cómo, pero te vi a ti, llorando mientras me besabas y te despedía. Vi a David, defendiéndome y le oí rogándome que los encuentre ... y... y no supe que pensar y que sentir. Tantos años de odio, tantos años culpándolos y ustedes no eran... Cada palabra que Henry dijo era cierta, algo que consideraba descabellado era la pura verdad - frunció el entrecejo- Trate de no pensar, trate de concentrarme en salvar a Henry, no quería, no podía pensar en otra cosa en ese momento. Solo quería salvar a mi hijo - el llanto le quebró - Cuando creí a Henry muerto sentí que era mi castigo...

-Oh Emma - apenas susurro Snow. Camino en dirección a ella lentamente, pero por cada paso que daba Emma retrocedía otro, hasta que finalmente esta encontró la pared contra su espalda.

- Ese era mi castigo por odiarlos cuando ustedes no hicieron más que sacrificar todo por mí..., hicieron todo para salvarme - las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro - Para darme la mejor oportunidad... sentí que perdía a Henry porque no merecía tenerlos a Uds como pad... - no pudo continuar, trago y se esforzó en seguir hablando- Entonces Henry revivió y ahora... y ahora están aquí, estas allí parada y yo quisiera… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- quisiera pero no puedo, no lo merezco, soy una persona demasiado horrible, para ser su hija.

-Cariño, no es cierto, por Dios, no es cierto. - La sujeto por los hombros tratando de que le mirara, pero esta que había sido su mejor amiga mucho antes de ser hija le rehuía - Lo mereces, mereces todos y más. Mereces haber tenido tus fiestas de cumpleaños - corrió con un dedo un mecho de la cara de la joven- y tu lazo en el cabello y tu leche con galletitas esperándote al salir de la escuela. - Snow tomo el rostro de la que era su hija- Emma , tu nos encontraste, tu nos salvaste. No eres una persona horrible, ninguna madre puede sentir más orgullo del que siento yo en este momento. - trataba de contener el propio llanto- Por favor, no te culpes por tus sentimientos, no te culpes por tu sufrimiento - Emma se retorcía aun sin mirarle a la cara. Snow sentía que debía romper algo más que la maldición para llegar a su hija - Además, si lo que necesitas son pruebas... - trato de hablar lo más calmada que pudo mientras sujetaba firmemente el rostro de Emma con ambas manos- No es verdad que tienes odio en tu corazón, es imposible que lo tengas - algo debía decirle para convencerla, para que viera la verdad tal cual como ella la veía - Emma, despertaste a Henry con un beso de amor verdadero… amor verdadero Emma, ¿entiendes? el amor no puede convivir con el odio, no tienes odio en ti Emma, no puedes. Lo sé, te conozco, te conocí antes de descubrir que eras mi hija, fuiste mi familia antes de saber que lo eras.

Emma sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, miro directamente a los ojos de su madre y una sensación inexplicable la envolvió por completo. El alivio que encontró en aquella mirada fue demasiado para ella. Jamás en su vida había experimentado ese cálido sentimiento que inundaba todo su ser. Sus piernas se afloraron y ya no pudieron sostenerla, se dejó caer de rodillas, Snow acompaño el movimiento de su hija y terminaron ambas abrazadas y sentadas en el suelo llorando unas sobre el hombro de la otra. Emma sintió por primera vez que se encontraba dónde pertenecía, que se encontraba con quien pertenecía. Supo que jamás volvería a estar sola. El abrazo de su madre no solo rodeaba su cuerpo, rodeaba su alma, rodeaba su corazón.

- Al final de cuentas - dijo Snow separándose un poco mientras despejaba con una mano las lágrimas del rostro de su hija y le acariciaba el mentón con el pulgar - resulto cierto que tienes mi barbilla - Ambas rieron y volvieron a abrazarse.

Snow vuelve su rostro a Charming y asienta para que se acerque. Apenas soltó a Henry este corrió a abrazar a las dos mujeres. Solo unos pocos pasos le separaban de los seres que más amaba pero le pareció una eternidad llegar a ellos. Se arrodillo y rodeo con su brazos a los tres. Por un instante volvió la imagen de ese último abrazo, con Emma recién nacida mientras esperaban la llegada de la maldición...

- La maldición - dijo repentinamente Charming -hay que averiguar que significa esa oleada de humo.

-Lo haremos, lo haremos - replica Snow con tono algo fastidiado, sin dejar de abrazar a Emma y a Henry.

- Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que Regina tendrá algo que ver.

-O Gold Emma - acota mientras se sobreponia un poco - la última vez que lo vi me quito un huevo con algo adentro que se suponía salvaría a Henry.

-¿Gold? - preguntó intrigado el Príncipe - Rumplestiltskin - dijo finalmente cuando logro la asociación - ¿la poción de amor verdadero?

Emma solo asiente con la cabeza, aun incapaz de despegarse del todo del abrazo materno

-Pero estaba adentro de …. , ¿cómo pudiste...?

-Con tu espada

-Wow - dijo Henry- una espada...¿Me enseñas a usarla no? - pregunto entusiasmado al Príncipe

- Cuando crezcas - respondieron al unísono madre e hija y mirándose rieron ante la coincidencia.

-Sea Regina o sea Rumplestiltskin da lo mismo - dice Charming mientras todos se ponían de pie - será igual de difícil lidiar con cualquiera de ellos.

-No importa, podremos enfrentarlos - sentencia firmemente Snow.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? - pregunta Emma

-Como debemos hacer todo, juntos.

Un intercambio rápido de miradas, y los cuatros se fundieron nuevamente en un abrazo, ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones:

Considero que los nombres propios no deben traducirse, por lo que Snow es Snow y no Blanca o Nieves.

El ultimo pedido de Henry esta agregado adrede debido a la última entrevista (a la fecha de escrito el fanfic, claro está) de Jared donde decía que esperaba que en la segunda temporada su personaje obtuviera una espada.


End file.
